The present disclosure relates to a joining electrode used for joining between conductive material layers, a method of manufacturing the joining electrode, a semiconductor device including the joining electrode, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device including the joining electrode.
In a lamination structure of a semiconductor device or the like, three-dimensional joining of metallic electrodes is carried out. This technique, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-191081. In the three-dimensional joining of the metallic electrodes, electrode joining is carried out in which conductive material layers such as electrode pads or plugs are made to come into contact with each other to be electrically connected to each other.